


Pale

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [15]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Secrets, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble, written for the prompt "kettle" at [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

“You look bloody terrible.”

Alan ignores Grell, focusing on a tray of sweets set out for tea. He picks up a shortbread, makes a show of inspecting it.

Alan does not want to talk.

“Rough night?” Grell smiles.

“Mind your business,” Alan mutters, and looks down at a kettle, his reflection in the silver. Darkened circles beneath his eyes, pallid complexion. He looks sick.

He _is_ sick, but he refuses to mention what he desperately keeps secret.

Grell is intuitive enough to know when _something’s_ up, however.

“I’ll nab you some chamomile,” she says, with a shrug. “Calms the nerves.”


End file.
